In general, an image capturing apparatus captures an image by measuring light at any one or more points in an image and using an automatic exposure adjustment mechanism based on it. However, in the case where a follow light region and a back light region are both present in an image, it is difficult to capture the image having the follow light region and the back light region that are both easy to view.
If the exposure is set with the follow light region being a reference, the back light region can be too dark. On the contrary, if the exposure is performed with the back light region being a reference, the follow light region can be too bright. Furthermore, if the average photometry of both of the follow light region and the back light region is performed, there is a problem in that the exposure is not sufficiently performed in both the bright and dark regions. In order to address this problem, there has been proposed a technique of controlling an exposure period of time in units of pixels or pixel regions (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-21660